


Pesadilla

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la pesadilla de un pasado olvidado la que la despierta y un buen augurio el que le permite volver a dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadilla

Aún no ha amanecido cuando Carly se despierta, agitada por un sueño que no recuerda, y a pesar de que sigue debajo de todas sus cobijas está tiritando.

Desubicada estira su brazo y busca a tientas en la oscuridad a sus gafas, pero ni siquiera colocándoselas consigue distinguir algo a su alrededor.

Sintiendo un escalofrío se levanta y recorre la habitación con una de sus manos en la pared y al encontrar el interruptor deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonríe, pero ese gesto desaparece de su rostro una vez prende la luz y ve su deck en el piso, al lado de su cama.

¿Lo había dejado ahí? Carly lo recoge con cuidado y toma la primera carta con aprensión, pero al verla sonríe con alivio nuevamente; es obvio que no tiene que preocuparse.

Animada ante el augurio de buena suerte coloca la baraja sobre su mesa de noche y luego deja sus gafas a su lado. Todo está bien, se repite antes de apagar la luz y correr rápidamente de regreso a su cama.

Una vez más duerme, esta vez con una expresión relajada, y ninguna pesadilla de un pasado olvidado vuelve a molestarla antes del amanecer.


End file.
